


The Mechanic and the Pilot

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: based on an anon prompt - 'Char doesn't comprehend half of Amuro's technobabble. After all, he's a pilot. Not an engineer. He nevertheless nods his way through said conversations.'





	The Mechanic and the Pilot

Amuro sighed, resting his head on Char’s shoulder. His face, shirt and trousers were smeared with grease and dirt, but Char didn’t mind a bit. Well, he minded a little bit. But a few smudges were worth consoling his boyfriend as he moped. They sat in the cafeteria, a few other crew members milling about. 

“It just won’t work.” Amuro muttered, swirling his straw around his glass of water. His Dijeh, normally in peak condition, had suffered a direct shot to the head. Amuro had been agonising over it for 7 hours now, and Char could tell it was getting to him.

“The auto-balancer system is completely broken. The beam fried the circuits, and even though I replaced the capacitors and re-calibrated the movable frame connectors, it still won’t work. I think the heat melted part of the motherboard.” He moaned. Char nodded vigorously, trying not to let it show that he had understood nothing.

“That is a problem. Could Astonaige help?” He gently suggested. Amuro responded by glaring daggers into him.

“I don’t need anyone’s help to fix my mobile suits.” He replied fiercely. Char nodded quickly, ruffling Amuro’s hair.

“Of course, babe. But it’s making you upset. Maybe you should leave it for a while.” He suggested. Amuro sighed, squishing his face against Char’s shoulder harder.

“I’ll try hard rebooting the system, and if that doesn’t work I’ll take a break.” He promised. Char smiled. That didn’t sound too strenuous, from the sound of it. Amuro sighed again morosely. Then he smiled, and turned to kiss Char on the cheek.

“You’re so wonderful to talk to. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said, getting to his feet. Char gave him a small salute, smiling as he watched him walk back towards the mobile suit bay with a new energy in his walk. He settled back into his seat to find Kamille staring at him from the next table over, a smug look on his face.

“You didn’t understand a word of that, did you.” He said matter-of-factly. Char scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. 

“Hey, I’m a pilot, not a mechanic.” He replied. He got to his feet. Maybe he should go after Amuro and check on him. After all, who knew how long a hard reboot would take.


End file.
